ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ai Kayano
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 2010–present | agent = Office Osawa | height = 153 cm }} is a Japanese voice actress. From her debut until 2014, she was represented by the Pro-Fit talent agency; she is represented by Office Osawa since 2015. After debuting as a voice actress in 2010, she played her first lead role as Meiko "Menma" Honma in the 2011 anime television series Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day. She is also known for her lead roles as Inori Yuzuriha in Guilty Crown, Mashiro Shiina in The Pet Girl of Sakurasou, and Shiro in No Game No Life. She has also performed opening, ending, and insert theme for various anime she has acted in. Biography Prior to becoming a voice actress, Kayano wanted to work in a job that would involve "healing people", which led to initially take up a course at a vocational school, and later on she worked in the beauty industry. She became interested in anime after watching the anime series Aria on television after coming home from work, and later on she decided that she wanted to become a voice actress. While attending a voice acting school, she continued to work in the beauty industry in order to pay for her tuition. Kayano made her voice acting debut in 2010 under the Pro-Fit talent agency; her first role in an anime series was in the original video animation Princess Resurrection. She also voiced a number of background roles in the anime series A Certain Magical Index II, including the supporting character Itsuwa. She first played a lead role in 2011 when she voiced Meiko "Menma" Honma, the main heroine of the anime television series Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day. Kayano, together with co-stars Haruka Tomatsu and Saori Hayami, performed the series' ending theme "Secret Base – Kimi ga Kureta Mono (10 years after Ver.)", a cover of a song originally sung by the band Zone. For her role as Menma, she received the Best Newcomer Award at the 6th Seiyu Awards in 2012. In 2011, she also played the role of Inori Yuzuriha in the anime series Guilty Crown. In 2012, she portrayed the role of Mayaka Ibara in Hyōka; Kayano and co-star Satomi Satō performed the series' ending themes and . She also played the roles of Mashiro Shiina in the anime series The Pet Girl of Sakurasou, and Saori Takabe in the anime series Girls und Panzer. She played several roles in 2013, including the roles of Ai Fuyuumi in Oreshura, and Chisaki Hiradaira in Nagi-Asu: A Lull in the Sea. In 2014, Kayano played the role of Shiro in the anime series No Game No Life; Kayano also performed the series' ending theme "Oración". Later that year, she left Pro-Fit and became a freelancer. In early 2015, she joined the agency Office Osawa. Later that year, she played the roles of Megumi Sakura in School-Live!, and Utaha Kasumigaoka in Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend. In 2016, she played the roles of Darkness in KonoSuba, Chizuru Hishiro in ReLIFE, and Rin Tōyama in New Game!. In 2017, she played the role of Kirie Sakurame in the anime series UQ Holder, and she reprised the role of Shiro in the anime film No Game No Life: Zero; Kayano also played the role of Shuvi in the film. In 2016, Kayano hosted a show titled at Animate Times' YouTube channel. The show focuses on her looking through into various types of sake. The title of show is also a combination of her surname Kayano and the Japanese word for "drink", which is . Filmography Anime Films Video games Drama CDs Dubbing Discography Albums * Kimi ni Matsuwaru Mystery (with Satomi Satō) (August 22, 2012) :Track list: :# :# "Fade in/out" :# :# "Fade in/out (Inst.)" Singles * "Secret base ~君がくれたもの~ (10 years after Ver.)" (Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day' ending) (with Haruka Tomatsu and Saori Hayami) * "Madoromi no Yakusoku" (Hyōka Ending) (with Satomi Satō) * "Kimi ni Matsuwaru Mystery" (Hyōka Ending) (with Satomi Satō) * "Jersey-Bu Tamashi!" (Rinne no Lagrange Season 2 Ending) (with Asami Seto and Kaori Ishihara) * "Enter Enter MISSION!" (Girls und Panzer Ending) (with Mai Fuchigami, Mami Ozaki, Ikumi Nakagami, and Iguchi Yuka) * "Girlish Lover" (Oreshura Opening & Ending) (with Chinatsu Akasaki, Tamura Yukari, and Hisako Kanemoto) * "Kimi ga Yume o Tsuretekita" (The Pet Girl of Sakurasou Opening) (with Nakatsu Mariko, Natsumi Takamori) * "Yamiyo wa Otome o Hana ni Suru" (Senran Kagura Ending) (with Kitamura Eri, Shiraishi Ryouko, Gotou Saori, and Toyoguchi Megumi) * "May I Help You?" (Servant x Service Opening) (with Mai Nakahara and Aki Toyosaki) * "Hachimitsu Doki" (Servant x Service Ending) * "Hajikero! C3!" (Stella Women’s Academy, High School Division Class C³ Ending) (with Makino Yui, Sawashiro Miyuki, Saitou Chiwa, Rima Nishizaki, and Madoka Yonezawa) * "Oración" (No Game No Life Ending) (As Shiro from No Game No Life) Awards References }} External links * * Ai Kayano at Oricon * Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors